Wer Bin Ich, Um Zu Sagen, Dass?
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Ihre Arme berührten sich sachte, als sie sich eng aneinander durch die Menschenmassen bewegten.


Hier ist ein One-Shot von mir. Ich hatte eine Idee im Kopf und als ich geschrieben hab wusste ich nicht, womit ich enden wollte auf einmal ;) Deshalb passiert jetzt eigentlich nicht wirklich was in dieser Geschichte. Keine hot Wall Moments oder so. Die Geschichte ist für Aileen und für Livia.

* * *

**Wer Bin Ich Um Zu Sagen, Dass...? **

Ihre Arme berührten sich sachte, als sie sich eng aneinander durch die Menschenmassen bewegten. In ihrer rechten Hand trug Olivia einen Kaffee, während ihre linke Hand in ihrer Jackentasche verschwunden war.

Es war ein hektischer Tag und viele Menschen waren in der Stadt unterwegs, so wie man es an einem Samstag morgen im Mai auch nicht anders erwartete. Elliot und Olivia waren jedoch des Berufes wegen unterwegs. Sie hatten den Hinweis bekommen, dass sich ihr Verdächtiger, Mike Russo, hier befand. Die Quelle war nicht besonders sicher, sie mussten ihr jedoch nachgehen, denn alles was sie wollten, war Russo. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten etliche Frauen vergewaltigt und sie hatten so gut wie keine Anhaltspunkte die ihnen helfen könnten, ihn zu bekommen.

Deshalb liefen sie nun hier und versuchten wie zwei ganz normale Leute zu wirken, die den Samstag morgen mit Bummeln verbrachten, wie jeder andere auch.

Olivia tat so, als ob sie in die Schaufenster schauen würde, während sie jedoch die Umgebung nach Russo absuchte, als Elliot auf einmal eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. Sie schaute zu ihm und er bewegte seinen Kopf nur schnell nach links und sie folgte seinem Blick. Russo ging die Straße entlang und schien sich nicht sonderlich zu verstecken. Olivia schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Manche Menschen waren einfach zu sehr von sich überzeugt.

Das nächste geschah alles so schnell. Sie gingen schnell, aber möglichst unaufmerksam auf ihn zu. Als sie nah an ihm dran waren, schien er etwas zu merken, denn von einer Sekunde auf sie nächste fing er an zu rennen und Elliot und Olivia hinter her. Sie schrien ihn an, dass er stehen bleiben sollte, doch sie wussten eigentlich schon vorher, dass es nutzlos war. Er würde nicht anhalten und sich einfach so festnehmen lassen.

Ohne zu schauen rannte Russo auf einmal über die Straße. Elliot war schneller als Olivia und deshalb lief er vor ihr. Sie beide liefen hinter ihm hinterher auf die Straße und sie achteten nicht auf den Verkehr. Elliot lief an einem Auto vorbei, direkt bevor es seinen Weg kreuzte. Wenn er etwas langsamer gewesen wäre, hätte das Auto ihn erwischt. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um Olivia, als er knapp dem Auto entkam, denn er war der Meinung sie würde stehen bleiben, doch als er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später ihren Schrei, das Geräusch eines bremsenden Autos und klirren hörte, wusste er, dass sie nicht stehen geblieben war.

In diesem Moment, war ihm der Fall komplett egal. Er drehte sich um und sah Olivia direkt vor ihm liegen. Das Gesicht auf den Asphalt gedrückt, ihre Arme ausgebreitet neben ihr. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

"Liv!", schrie er, obwohl sie direkt vor ihm lag und ließ sich zu ihr auf den Boden fallen. "Liv", sagte er noch einmal mit zitternder Stimme. Er achtete nicht darauf, das sich eine Traube von Menschen um sie bildete. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte ihr zwei Finger an ihren Hals um zu schauen ob sie noch Puls hatte. Er konnte die Angst die er gerade empfand nicht beschreiben. Was wenn er nichts spüren würde? Er würde nie aufgeben sich die Schuld zu geben. Er brauchte sie. Er war so verzweifelt, dass er sie Tränen die aus seinen Augen kamen nicht merkte. Die Erleichterung durch schoss ihn, als er einen leichten Puls spürte. Sie war noch da. Die Menschen standen immer noch um sie herum und tuschelten.

"Verdammt! Ruft doch einer einen Krankenwagen!", schrie er, als er für circa eine Sekunde aufschaute. Er drehte sie langsam auf den Rücken, wobei er jedoch versuchte sie nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und in einer seltsamen Weise sah sie friedlich und entspannt aus. Sie hatte Schürfwunden auf ihren Wangen und einige bluteten etwas. Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie vorsichtig unter ihren Kopf. Mit noch immer zitternden Fingen strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass ihn Leute sahen, während er weinte. Es war Olivia um die es hier ging.

"Liv", flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand. "Liv es tut mir Leid. Du schaffst das okay? Ich meine... wir sind Benson und Stabler... wir sind die besten. Wenn du nicht da bist, dreh ich durch nur mit Munch und Fin, okay? Ich meine... ohne dich... dass... dass kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte er und hoffte irgendeine Reaktion auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können, doch da war nichts. Sie lag still. Doch sie war am Leben. Sie atmete.

-

Er saß im Wartezimmer. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit jetzt. Sein Kopf war in seine Hände gestützt und er wusste nicht, wann er sich schon einmal solche Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. Er hätte... es alles besser machen sollen. Er war ihr Partner um Himmelswillen und wenn jetzt etwas passieren würde... er könnte sich nie verzeihen. Er würde es sich nie vergessen lassen.

Nicht mal als Cragen und die anderen zu ihm kam, bewegte er sich aus seiner Position.

"Elliot was ist passiert?", fragte Cragen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, doch schaute nicht auf, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Er hob seinen Kopf etwas an und wischte sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren Blutunterlaufen und man konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

"Es ging alles so schnell...", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf erneut. "Wir haben Russo verfolgt und auf einmal war da das Auto... und denn der knall...", sagte er, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder in seine Hände legte.

"Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Cragen.

Nun schaute Elliot das erste mal richtig auf. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und schaute in die besorgten Gesichter von seinem Captain, Munch und von Fin. Anschließend schloss er die Augen für einen Moment und sprach denn.

"Sie wird Operiert. Sie meinten sie kommen, wenn sie fertig sind", und hiermit sprach er nicht mehr. Er stützte seinen Kopf wieder in seine Hände und machte sich Vorwürfe.

Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Normalerweise hätte er schon längst etwas oder jemanden geschlagen, doch nicht heute. Es war anders jetzt. Er war komplett ruhig. Er war wie betäubt. Alles um ihn herum schien in Zeitlupe zu laufen und er konnte kaum atmen.

-

"Detective Stabler", er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, doch er schaute sofort auf. Vor ihm stand die Ärztin, die ihm vorhin gesagt hatte, dass Olivia operiert werden musste. Er stand schnell auf und ging auf sie zu.

"Wie... geht es ihr?", fragte er zögernd. In einer gewissen Weise wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Die Ärztin, er glaubte sie hieß Dr. Martin, lächelte ihn sympathisch an.

"Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend. Wie ich ihn bereits vorher schon gesagt habe, sie hatte innere Blutungen, aber wir konnten sie glücklicherweise stoppen. Sie hat Schürfwunden auf ihrem ganzen Oberkörper, doch diese sollten in ein paar Wochen verschwunden sein. Zudem hat sie sich bei dem Aufprall den Arm verstaucht und das Handgelenk gebrochen, aber sie wird wieder in Ordnung. Sie wird wenn sie aufwacht wahrscheinlich starke Kopfschmerzen haben, die durch den Aufprall zustande gekommen sind und ihr Rücken wird ihr die nächste Woche wahrscheinlich auch noch Probleme machen, bevor es besser wird. Aber sie ist stark und ich denke, es wird eine volle Genesung geben", sagte sie. Elliot stieß einen erleichterten Atemzug aus.

"Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er und Dr. Martin nickte ihm zu.

-

Er öffnete die Tür leise und schaute hinein. Sie lag in dem weißen Bett und ihre Haut war blass. Er hatte sie noch nie so weiß gesehen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre rechte Hand war in einem Gips und lag auf ihrem Bauch. Der andere Arm, lag neben ihr. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ging aufs Bett zu. Er setzte sich in den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand und zog ihn etwas näher heran und nahm ihre gesunde Hand.

"Es tut mir echt Leid, Liv", sagte er leise und lies seinen Kopf hängen, während er ihre Hand nicht losließ.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", hörte er eine schwache, kaum hörbare Stimme zu ihm. Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und sah in Olivias Augen. Sie waren nur halb offen und sie sah müde aus.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er sie sanft.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich von einem Auto getroffen wurde, aber sonst", scherzte sie und er lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte auch, doch dieses lächeln verschwand schnell wieder. "Mein Kopf ist besonders schlimm. Ich hab das Gefühl er platzt gleich und mein Rücken, wenn ich mich nicht bewege geht es", sagte sie und Elliot war immer noch geschockt von ihrer schwachen Stimme. Sie war so anders als ihre sonst immer so starke Stimme. Ohne etwas zu sagen beugte er sich vor und drückte den Knopf am Bett um eine Schwester rufen zu lassen.

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sie protestierte nicht. "Ich habe Cragen und den anderen gesagt sie sollen morgen wieder kommen, denn ich denke du hast heute keine Lust mehr auf Besuch. Ich werde sie aber gleich kurz anrufen. Bescheid geben", sagte Elliot und schaute ihr ins Gesicht, während er mit seinen Fingern über ihre strich.

Sie nickte nur leicht und sagte "danke".

"Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht Olivia... du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen", sagte er und sie lächelte ihn sympathisch an.

"Doch kann ich... ich denke du hast dich so gefühlt wie ich jedes Mal, als du angeschossen wurdest oder dich mal wieder durch eine Scheibe hast schubsen lassen", sagte sie und auch er musste lächeln.  
"Achso... also war das jetzt eine Art Rache?", fragte er sie.

"Ja so etwas in der Art", scherzte sie, als eine Krankenschwester und die Ärztin von vorhin, die Olivia operiert hatte, rein kamen.

Elliot verließ in dieser Zeit den Raum und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um Cragen anzurufen um ihm zu erzählen, dass es Olivia den Umständen entsprechend ging.

Als er wieder ins Zimmer ging, lag Olivia mit schweren Augen im Bett.

"Müde?", fragte er sie und nahm seinen Platz von vorhin ein.

"Und wie...", sagte sie. Sie hatte einen Blick auf dem Gesicht, der ihm sagte, dass sie sehr viele Schmerzmittel, die bereits wirkten, intus hatte.

"Soll ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte er doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Nein bleib bitte", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. Er nickte und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, während er ihre Hand fest in seiner hielt.

"Es klingt komisch", sagte sie und gähnte leicht. Sie war kurz davor einzuschlafen und sie wusste nicht mehr wirklich was sie sagte. Medikamente taten das mit einem. "Komisch... aber obwohl ich nichts... nichts mitbekommen habe... von alledem... hatte ich angst... irgendwie... angst dich nie wieder zu sehen", sagte sie und als Elliot sie mit großen Augen ansah, waren ihre bereits geschlossen und er wusste, dass sie schlief.

Elliot beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich wieder in dem Stuhl zurück lehnte. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst", flüsterte er. Er hatte dies nur schon viel zu oft empfunden.


End file.
